Golden Habits
by affan
Summary: Glorfindel has an awful habit which makes Elrond feel.......


A/N: This is the Chinese translation of Paladin's "   
  
Golden Habits " (http://www.melethryn.net/P/goldenhabits.txt),   
  
Thank Paladin for giving me the permission.  
  
½ð¹â²ÓÀÃµÄÏ°¹ß  
  
×÷Õß£ºPaladin  
  
ÉùÃ÷£ºÍÐ¶û½ðÏÈÉúËù´´µÄÈËÎï¶¼²»ÊôÓÚÎÒ£¬ÆäËûµÄÀýÍâ  
  
¼¶±ð£ºPG ÓÐÇáÎ¢µÄslash  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºElrond/Glorfindel  
  
×÷ÕßµÄËµÃ÷£ºOk£¬ÕâÒ»´ÎÎÒ²¢Ã»ÓÐ¸ø³öÆ½Ê±µÄÄÇÖÖ¾¯¸æ£¬ËäÈ»ÎÒ»»ÁËÒ»¸öÐÂµÄËµ·¨¡£ÒòÎªÓÐÒ»¸öÌØ±ð·¸ÉµµÄÐ¡Çé¾°ÀÏÊÇÔÚÎÒµÄÄÔº£Àï»ÓÖ®²»È¥£¬ËùÒÔÎÒ¾Í°ÑËüÐ´ÁË³öÀ´¡£±¾ÈË¶ñ¸ãË®Æ½ÓÐÏÞ£¬±ðËµÎÒÃ»ÊÂÏÈÌáÐÑÄã¡£  
  
*****************************  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡ÓÆÏÐµØÈÃËûÄÇÒ»Í··º×ÅÎ¢¹âµÄÁÁ·¢Åú¼ç´¹ÏÂ£¬³¤³¤µÄÍí×°ÔÚÒ¹ÀïµÄÎ¢·çÖÐÇáÇáµØÆ®µ´¡£Ëû¿´ÁË¿´ÌìÉÏÉÁÁÁµÄÐÇÐÇ£¬Ëæºó½«ÊÓÏßÂäµ½ÁËÊÖÖÐÄÇÖ»Ë®¾§±­ÀïµÄÉî°µµÄÑÕÉ«¡£È»ºóËûÍð¶øÒ»Ð¦£¬ÇÄÎÞÉùÏ¢µØÖ±±¼ËûµÄË½ÊÒ¡£ÓûÍûÔÚËûÄÇ¾ßÄêËêËä¾ÃÔ¶µ«È´ÒÀ¾ÉÄêÇáµÄÇûÌåÀïÃÈ·¢£¡½ðÉ«µÄÕä±¦¾ÍÔÚÄÇÀïµÈ×ÅËû£¬²»ÊÇÃ´£¿¼´Ê¹ÄÇÎ»½ð·¢ÁìÖ÷´ËÇ°ÒÑ¾­ÔÚÑ²ÊÓ½®ÍÁºÍ´¦Àí¾À·×ÉÏÏûºÄÁË´ó²¿·ÖµÄÊ±¼äºÍ¾«Á¦£¬µ«ËûÈÔÓÐËûµÄÒ»Ì×À´»À·¢ÑÛÇ°µÄÕâÎ»ÈË¶ùµÄÎÞ±ßÃÀÉ«¡£  
  
¹òÔÚ´²ÉÏ£¬ËûÐ¡¼³±­ÖÐµÄÃÀ¾Æ£¬ÊÖÖ¸ÎÂÈáµØÄ¦êý×ÅÄÇ½ðÉ«µÄ¡¢ÈçË¿°ã¹â»¬µÄ·¢±è¡£¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÒÑ¾­Ë¯ÊìÁË¡£¾¡¹ÜÕâÑù£¬»¹ÊÇ¸Ä±ä²»ÁËÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûÖ÷ÈËµÄÓûÍû£¬ÒòÎªËûÎªÕâÒ»¿ÌÒÑ¾­µÈÁËÕûÕûÒ»ÍíÉÏ¡£  
  
ËûÓÐÐ©±ùÀäµÄ´½ÑØ×ÅÄÇÂãÂ¶µÄ¼ç°òÒÆµ½ÁËÑ©°×µÄ¾±×Ó£¬ÒýÆðÁËËûµÄÇéÈËÐ¡Ð¡µÄ¶¯µ¯£¬µ«È´ÒÀ¾ÉÊìË¯Î´ÐÑ¡£ßêßêÒ»Ð¦£¬ºÚ·¢ÁìÖ÷×ªÏòÁËÇéÈËµÄ´½¡­¡­È´´ôÔÚÁË°ë¿Õ¡£  
  
ÄÇË«±¾ÊÇî£ÖÇÀä¾²µÄ»ÒÑÛ¾¦ÏÖÔÚ²¼ÂúÁËÎÞ±ßµÄ¿Ö¾å£¬ÕâÌ«¿ÉÅÂÁË£¡Ëû¿´µ½ÁËÊ²Ã´°¡£¡Ô­±¾Óû»ðÐÜÐÜµÄÇûÌåÁ¢¿Ì½©Ó²±ùÀä¡£  
  
ÊìË¯ÖÐµÄ½ð·¢ÃÀÈË£¬¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¬°²ÒÝµÃ¾ÍÏóÒ»¸ö´¿ÕæµÄº¢×Ó£¬»ëÉíÉ¢·¢×ÅÏéºÏºÍÆ½¾²µÄÆøÏ¢£¬¶øÇÒËûÏóÒ»¸öº¢×ÓËÆµÄ£¬×ìÀïº¬×ÅËûµÄ´óÄ´Ö¸¡£  
  
ºÚ·¢ÁìÖ÷´ôÁ¢ÁË°ëÉÎ¡£Õâ¡­¡­ÕâÒ»¶¨ÒªºÃºÃµØµ÷²éÇå³þ£¡£¡£¡  
  
*********  
  
µÚ¶þÌìÍíÉÏ¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡ÓÖÒ»´ÎÀ´µ½ÁËËûµÄÎÔÊÒ£¬µ«²»ÔÙÄÃÊ²Ã´ÃÀ¾ÆÁË£¡ÄÇË«¸Ö»ÒÉ«µÄÑÛ¾¦Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØ¶¢×ÅÇéÈËµÄ¼¹±³¡£»º»º¶øÀ´µÄÓûÍûÔÙÒ»´ÎÔÚÌåÄÚÖÐËÕÐÑ£¬µ«ÊÇ£¬ÄÔ×ÓÀï»ÎÀ´»ÎÈ¥µÄ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÎü×Å´óÄ´Ö¸µÄÇé¾°×ÜÊÇ×èÖ¹Ëû£¬×èÖ¹ËûÈ¥½øÒ»²½µØ¡­¡­½øÒ»²½µØµØµØµØµØµØ¡­¡­  
  
ÄÕÅ­ÓÚ×Ô¼ºµÄÉíÌå±³ÅÑÁË×Ô¼ºµÄ¼Æ»®£¬ÄÇÎ»ÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÁìÖ÷ÖÕÓÚÈÌ²»×¡×ßµ½ÄÇÈÔÔÚÊìË¯È´ÒÀÈ»Ë±Îü×Å´óÄ´Ö¸µÄÇéÈËÉí±ß£¬¶Ô×ÅËûºðµÀ£º  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¡"  
  
ÉîÀ¶É«µÄÑÛ¾¦ÃÍµØÕö¿ªÁË£¬Í¬Ê±Ò²ÄÃ¿ªÁË×ìÀïµÄÊÖÖ¸£¬½ð·¢¾«ÁéµÄÉíÌåÒÑÈ»ËÕÐÑ¡£  
  
"Îá¡­¡­ÎáÖ÷£¿"  
  
Òª²»ÊÇÒòÎª¸Õ²ÅµÄÄÇÖÖ»µÏ°¹ß£¬½ð·¢¾«ÁéÁ³ÉÏÏÖÔÚÄÇÖÖÃÔ»óºÍ¾ªÑÈµÄ±íÇé½«³ÉÎªÖÚÃÀÖÐµÄÒ»¾ø¡£  
  
"Ìì°¡¡­¡­¿´¿´Äã¸Õ²ÅÔÚ¸ÉÊ²Ã´¡­¡­"  
  
½ð·¢¾«ÁéÈàÁËÈàÑÛ¾¦£¬ËÄÏÂ¹ÛÍû¡£"ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀÄúÔÚËµÊ²Ã´£¬ÁìÖ÷¡£ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÔÚÄúµÄÎÔÊÒÀï£¬ÄúµÄ´²ÉÏË¯¾õ¡£"ÏÖÔÚÄÇË«¿É°®µÄÑÛ¾¦ÀïÓÖ¶àÁËÒ»²ãÀ§»óºÍÉËÍ´£º"ÄÑµÀÄú¡­¡­Äú²»ÔÙÏ£ÍûÎÒÀ´ÁËÂð£¿"  
  
ºÚ·¢ÁìÖ÷ÒÀ¾É·ß·ß²»ÒÑ¡£"µ±È»²»ÊÇ¡­¡­"ËûÓÃÊÖÖ¸°´×Å¶îÍ·£¬Í´¿àµØ±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦¡£¸ÃÔõÃ´ÏòËû½âÊÍ°¡¡­¡­ÏëÁËÓÖÏë£¬ËûÖÕÓÚÍÑ¿Ú¶ø³öµÀ£º"ÄãÔÚÎüÄãµÄ´óÄ´Ö¸£¡"  
  
½ð·¢ÁìÖ÷ÊúÆðÁËÃ¼Ã«£º"Ê²Ã´£¡"  
  
"ÕâÊÇÕæµÄ¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ¡£ÄÑµÀÄã»¹ÒªÎÒÔÙÖØ¸´Ò»´ÎÂð£¿"  
  
½ð·¢¾«Áé¶¨¶¨µØÕ¾ÔÚÄÇÀï£¬Ë«ÑÛ³äÂúÁË·ßÅ­£º"ÎÒÃ»ÓÐ£¡¾ÍËãÎÒÓÐ£¬ÄãÒ²Ã»±ØÒª·¢ÄÇÃ´´óµÄ»ð£¡"  
  
"Ã»±ØÒª£¿Äã¶¼ÕâÑùÁË¶à¾ÃÁË£¿ÄãÊÇ²»ÊÇ¡­¡­Ò»Ö±¡­¡­Ò»Ö±Â÷×ÅËü£¿"  
  
½ð·¢¾«ÁéÍ»È»×¥ÆðÒ»Ö»ÕíÍ·£¬Î¯ÇüµØ½«Ëü½ô½ôµØ±§ÔÚ»³Àï¡£"ÎÒ²Å²»»áÄÇÃ´×ö£¡¾ÍËãÎÒÊÇ£¬ÄÇÒ²²»¹ØÄãµÄÊÂ£¡"£¨ßÀ¡­¡­¿É°®@_@~~£©  
  
"²»¹ØÎÒµÄÊÂ£¿ÒòÎªÄãÌ«ÀÛÁË£¬ËùÒÔÎÒ²ÅÔÚÄãË¯×ÅµÄÊ±ºòÃ»½ÐÐÑÄã£¬ÕýÒªÎÇÄãÊ±£¬È´·¢ÏÖÄã¡­¡­Äã¡­¡­"ÁìÖ÷Ëµ²»ÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£"Ìì°¡¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¡ÎÒ²»¿ÉÄÜÒ»±ß°ÑÄãµ±³É¸öº¢×ÓÒ»±ßÈ´ÒªºÍÄãÑ°»¶×÷ÀÖ£¡"  
  
½ð·¢ÉÁÉÁµÄ¾«ÁéÒõ³Á³ÁµØ¶¢×ÅºÚ·¢ÁìÖ÷¡£"ÎÒ¡ª¡ª²»¡ª¡ªÊÇ¡ª¡ªº¢¡ª¡ª×Ó£¡¾ÍËãÊÂÇéÈçÄãËùËµµÄÄÇÑù·¢ÉúÁË£¬ÄÇÃ´ÕâÏ°¹ß¿Ï¶¨Ò²ÊÇºÜÔçÒÔÇ°¾ÍÐÎ³ÉµÄÁË£¡ÄÜ¸ÄµÄ»°ÎÒÔç¾Í¸ÄÁË£¡²»ÀÍÄú´ó¼ÝÀ´´ßÎÒ£¡£¡"  
  
·ß·ßµØÒ»Ë¦³¤·¢£¬½ð·¢¾«ÁéÅ¤Í·¾Í×ß¡£  
  
ºÚ·¢ÁìÖ÷Öå×ÅÃ¼Í·£¬¶¢×Å½ð·¢¾«ÁéÀëÈ¥µÄÃÅÏÝÈëÁË³ÁË¼¡£  
  
ÊÇµÄ£¬Èç¹ûÄÇ¶¼³ÉÁËÏ°¹ßµÄ»°£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÒâÎ¶×ÅËûÔçÒÑÎüÁË¼¸Ç§ÄêµÄ´óÄ´Ö¸¡­¡­ÕâÃ«²¡¡­¡­¸ÃÔõÃ´½ä°¡¡­¡­  
  
ÊÇÄÇÈº¹ËÎÊÅÉÉÏÓÃ³¡µÄÊ±ºòÁË£¡  
  
*************  
  
"ÄÇÃ´£¬»»¾ä»°Ëµ£¬ÕâÖÖÏ°¹ßÆù½ñÎªÖ¹¶ÔËû¸Ð¾õÒ²Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´²»Í×¡£"  
  
¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÏÖÔÚ¿´Æð¾ÍÏóÒªËÀÁËÒ»Ñù¡£  
  
Ò»Ïî¾ÍÈçºÎÏû³ý½ð·¢¾«ÁéÓ¤Ó×¶ùÆÚÒÅÁôÓ°ÏìµÄ»áÒé¾Í´Ë¾ÙÐÐ£¬ÁÖ¹ÈµÄ¸÷Î»ÒªÈËÏÖÔÚÂÛ×ÊÅÅ±²µØÎ§×Å½ð·¢¾«Áé×ø³ÉÒ»È¦£¬ºÜÑÏËàµØ¾Í±¾´Î»áÒéµÄ"ÒéÌâ"½øÐÐ"ÌÖÂÛ"¡£  
  
ÁÖ¹ÈµÄÖ÷ÈË²»×¡µØÒ¡Í·£º"¹Ø¼üÔÚÓÚÕâÊÇÒ»¸ö»µÏ°¹ß£¬±ØÐë¾ÀÕý¡£¶øÓ¤Ó×¶ùÆÚµÄÊ²Ã´ÒÅÁôÓ°Ïìµ¹ÊÇÆä´Î¡£³ý´ËÖ®Íâ£¬ËüÈÃÎÒ×ÜÊÇÏëÆðË«Éú×ÓÐ¡Ê±ºòµÄÇé¾°£¡¶øÇÒ£¬Äã¿ÉÒÔÏëÏó£¬µ±Ò»¸öÈËÒ¹ÀïÔÚÇéÈËµÄÉí±ßÐÑÀ´Ê±£¬ÄÇÖÖ¾°Ïó»á¸øËûÔì³ÉÊ²Ã´ÑùµÄÓ°Ïì£¡"  
  
ÌýÎÅ´ËÑÔ°£À­µ¤ºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕÕâÁ½Î»Ë«Éú×ÓÒ»Ä£Ò»ÑùµØÑïÆðÁËÃ¼Ã«¡£ºÜÄÑËµÕâÊÇ¶Ô¸¸Ç×ÌáÆðËûÃÇÍ¯ÄêôÜÊÂ¸Ðµ½ÈÙÐÒ£¬»¹ÊÇ¶Ô¸¸Ç×Èç´ËÉùÉ«Éú»îµÄ¸Ð¿®¡£  
  
°£À×Ë¹ÍÏ½«Éí×ÓÍùÇ°ÇãÁËÇã£¬Ö±Ö±µØ¿´×ÅÎ¢Î¢Öå×ÅÃ¼Í·µÄºÚ·¢ÁìÖ÷£º"»¹ÊÇÎÒÀ´Ã÷ËµÁË°É¡£Äã°ëÒ¹ÀïÐÑ¹ýÀ´£¬×¼±¸ºÍÄãÄÇÎ»»¹ÔÚÊìË¯ÖÐµÄ»ï°éºÃºÃµØ¼¤ÇéÒ»·¬¡£¿Éµ±ÄãÕýÒªÆÈÊ¹Ë¯ÃÎÖÐµÄ¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÂú×ãÄãµÄÓûÍûµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄãÍ»È»¿´µ½ÁËËû×ìÀïº¬×ÅµÄ´óÄ´Ö¸£¬È»ºóÄã¾ÍÊ§È¥ÁËÐËÈ¤£¬ÒòÎªÄÇÈÃÄãÏëµ½ÁËÄãµÄº¢×Ó¡£ÊÇÕâÑù°É£¬°£¶ûÂ¡£¿"  
  
ºÚ·¢ÁìÖ÷µãµãÍ·¡£  
  
"ÐèÒªÎÒÃÇ°ïÃ¦Âð£¿"  
  
ÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûÖ®Ö÷ÇåÁËÇåÉ¤×ÓËµµÀ£º"ßÀ£¬°£À×Ë¹ÍÏ£¬Äã¿´Äã¡­¡­Äã¸Õ²ÅËµµÄÔõÃ´ÈÃÎÒ¾õµÃÄÇÃ´±ðÅ¤£¡"  
  
°¢¶ûÎÂ¹«Ö÷ÏÈÊÇÀäÀäµØ¿´×Å¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¬ËýÄÇË«ºÚÉ«µÄíø×Ó½üÓÚÀä¿á£¬È»ºóËý¶ÔºÚ·¢ÁìÖ÷ËµµÀ£º"ÄãµÄÑ¡Ôñ·Ç³£¼òµ¥£¬¸¸Ç×¡£ÄãÖ»Òª°ÑËûµÄÊÖ°ó×¡£¬ÔÚËûµÄ´óÄ´Ö¸Ä¨ÉÏÀ±½··Û»òÊÇ¡­¡­ÆäËüµÄ¶«Î÷¡£"  
  
ÁìÖ÷Öå×ÅÃ¼¶ÔÅ®¶ùµÀ£º"ÄÇÕæÊÇÌ«²ÐÈÌÁËÎÒµÄÐÄ¸Î¶ù£¡Èç¹ûÎÒÄÜÕâÃ´×öµÄ»°£¬ÎÒÃÇÒ²ÓÃ²»×ÅÔÚÕâÀï¿ª»áÁË£¡"  
  
½ð·¢¾«ÁéÕ¾ÆðÀ´£¬ÖÕÓÚÕÒµ½»ú»áÀ´±í´ïÒ»ÏÂËûµÄÒå·ß£º"Î¹£¡ÎÒÄÜËµÁ½¾äÂð£¡"  
  
"²»ÐÐ£¡"  
  
ÕâÊÇ±¾´Î»áÒéËù´ð³ÉµÄÎ¨Ò»¹²Ê¶¡£  
  
²»¹ýÔÚÕâ¿É°®µÄ¼ÙÈÕÒªÕÒ³ö½â¾ö·½°¸»¹ÊÇÐ¡ÊÂÒ»×®£¬ËäÈ»Âï¡­¡­ÄÇ·¨×ÓÌýÆðÀ´ÊÇÓÐµã¹Å¹Ö¡­¡­  
  
********************  
  
µ±ÌìÍíÉÏ£¬°£¶ûÂ¡ÓÖ×ß½øÁËËûµÄÎÔÊÒ¡£ÃÀ¾ÆÖ´ÓÚÊÖ£¬Ð¦ÈÝ¸¡ÓÚÃæ¡£Ëû¹òÔÚÇéÈËµÄÉí±ß£¬Ç×ÎÇ×Å¶Ô·½µÄ¹â½àµÄ¼ç¡£  
  
¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÇáÇáµØàÅÁËÒ»Éù£¬ÈàÁËÈàÑÛ¾¦¡£ËûÊÖÉÏÄÇÖ»ÎÞÖ¸µÄ¡¢Ô²Ô²µÄÈ­»÷ÊÖÌ×µÄÈíÆ¤ÔÚÖò¹âÏÂ·º×ÅÒøÀäµÄ¹â¡£  
  
End  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ëµµ½µ×£¬ÄÇÐ©elf»¹ÊÇ¹»crazyµÄÉúÎï¡­¡­ÎÒµÄ±§Õí¸ñ T_T¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­.. 


End file.
